Mysterious Girl
by MidnightPerfect
Summary: Beca is new at Barden. Chloe is weirded out by her and can't stop thinking about her. Chloe wants to find out more about the Mystery Girl. Why does she keep thinking about her. She's straight, but now she is questioning it, Maybe she's not? Who knows. Cute moments. Will Beca join the Bellas? Does Chloe have a crush on her? What about Jesse?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! I'm Eva….The Author of ' Something might happen' So this is my first ever story. So I hope you like it. I put a lot of effort into this story, so I'd really like it if you would add a comment or follow it. I will try to add a new episode every 2 – 3 days, If I can I will add it ASAP. I hope you like my story ( if you watched Pitch Perfect, skip this until the Italic text is over, its just me telling you about Pitch Perfect, Enjoy! ) about Chloe and Beca, Beca is a freshman and Chloe is Senior In a university, Barden University. Beca likes to keep to herself and doesn't like talking to anyone and really didn't want to go to Barden but is made to go by her Dad who thinks it's the best option and that she will like it. Well enough of that, Enjoy my story._

 _-Eva_

Chloe:

I was sitting there looking at her, how she is just...there. She is sitting there with no care in the world, she does not care what people think. She is barely even here. How?, I wondered and stared at her for a couple minutes contemplating what she is doing with her hands, her hands were on her lap moving her fingers up and down in a pace. I watched them for a while, she seemed like she knew what she was doing, the pace her fingers moved. They moved so freely like she had used something with her hands before. After I was able to notice what song it was I heard a loud noise, it was the school bell. CLASS WAS OVER? My English class was 1 hour and 25 minutes but felt like 10 minutes. I realised I watched that brunette the whole class. I didn't know why but I did.

My best friend, Aubrey is my roommate and is in my English class. ' Um.. Aubrey... Could I please have the notes from the English class today? I was um.. not paying attention' The ginger said to her roommate Aubrey. ' Sure, I guess what did you miss? ' 'The whole thing...' Chloe said in a nervous tone knowing that her best friend would be curious on why she wasn't paying attention. Maybe she seen Chloe look at the brunette a couple times. Chloe got even more nervous but then realised so what, I looked a new girl in my new collage class? I wanted to know what she was doing, no biggy. ' You weren't paying attention the whole hour and 25 minutes?' Aubrey questioned and Chloe gave her a subtle nod.

'Okay, fine. Here ' Aubrey passed the ginger her notes and went off to meet up with her boyfriend Zach. 'Cya and thanks' Chloe said while Aubrey left and took her friends notes and went into her room to transfer notes.

The next day Chloe got ready for the convention fair and couldn't stop thinking about the girl in her class. She did'nt know her name so she just called her Mystery Girl. She put on a cute outfit and curled her hair thinking she might see a Mysterious Girl today. She did'nt know why she was dressing up to see the girl, it's not like she has a crush on her. She did her makeup and met up with Aubrey to make the stand for the Bella's.

Beca:

I was settling in just fine with my roomate Kimmy Jin that hated me for no reason and could'nt speak English or she just did'nt want to talk to me which is understandable. I heard a knock on the door and Kimmy opened it and in came my Dad. He had a smile on his face which turned my neutral face into a 'i dont want to be here' look, he frowned and made his way over to me when Kimmy said that she was going to the activities fair. ' Oh, sorry Dad, but I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend. Kimmy Jin'. I was delighted, I did'nt have to speak to my dad about collage when I wanted to be a music producer in LA. I tried to follow Kimmy to the fair, but lost her as soon as we both got there. I looked around at all the stands trying to look to check if there were any booths for DJ's.

Chloe :

Aubrey and I got ready for the fair and got out sheets ready for people that wanted to sign up to join our acapella group. We tried getting a couple people in but it was'nt nearly enough. Then I looked at a girl I thought would fit into our group, she has brunette hair, short but pretty. Then I relised, OMG that is Mystery Girl. OMG she's coming over here. I tried to be as cool as I could and smiled. She smiled back. Aubrey noticing the awkwardness decided to cut in and say, ' Hello, any intrest in joining our Acepella group?'.

'Oh wow, thats like a thing now?'

I awnsered ' Totes, we sing covers of songs with only our mouths '

'Yikes' the Brunette muttered.

I could sense Aubrey getting angry with the brunette so I tried to talk before she screamed and said in a cute voice,

' Help us turn our dreams into reality? '

' It seems pretty lame' the brunette said, I felt like I'd been hit, I guess I really wanted her to like it.

' Sorry, but I dont even sing'.

That was the last thing she said before we traded smiles and off she went. Aubrey then lashed out at how 'alternitive' she was and those 'ear monstronities' that she calls ear rings. I relised that I still had'nt gotten her name, I was sad because I thought that this was my last interaction with the girl.

 _Well little did she know..._

 _OOOooooo, My first chapter haha. How was it? I tried not to follow the script in the movie too much because it's boring if you know what happens. Please comment what you'd like to see. If you would like me to speed up the story or keep in slow paced with small interactions here and there. I try to keep my chapters short but not too short and not long that you skip to the quotation marks and only read maybe 2 lines per paragraph. Well anyway that was my first chapter of my first story, tell me how you like it. I'd love to kno! anyway till next time, -Eva_


	2. Auditions

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Hello everyone! So Im going to try to let out a chapter every 2 days or as soon as they are done, so don't worry if you think that I just let the story unfinished it will probably have a new chapter the next day or the next. Well without futher adue let's get onto chapter 2. Auditions./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Oh yah, thanks for the reads on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too! Don't forget to review it. It really helps me think of what to do next./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"If you haven't noticed I don't own any of the character in Pitch Perfect or the franchise, trust me if I did I wouldn't be making this, I'd be making a movie on a beach with my orange juice in my hand. Anyway…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Narrator /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chloe and Aubrey sat in there seats in the auditorium with the other groups that were taking new people in there group. Chloe still could'nt get that girl our of her head and really hoped that some how she would show up even though she said she couldn't sing. Chloe just wanted to see her again./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'We better get some bikini ready body, beautiful girls that are good at singing in. Even though we seen maybe two of them and they were rude or else just didn't want to join' Aubrey said as she got her concentrating face on and took our her notepad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emChloe taught that Aubrey was talking about mysterious girl when she said that she didn't want to join. She really wanted Aubrey to like the girl because when they first met, well let's just say Aubrey didn't really take her under her wing but threw her out and left her for dead, in a polite way of course. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Do you think that the girl with the piercing's will show up?' Chloe hesitantly asked Aubrey hoping that she would give a accepting awnser./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I hope to god that she doesn't, although,' Aubrey said with a smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I would like to have a chat with her about how 'lame' acapella is' Aubrey said using her hands to add quotation on the 'lame'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aubrey really didn't like this ear piercing freak. She kept thinking why Chloe wouldn't shut up about her. As Aubrey was thinking about that two young men came on stage and talked about Acepella and the acts that will show up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Somone came out and walked to the centre of the stage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Hey Dude, good luck' A guy from the other group said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She then proceded to take off the cap she was wearing and coughed, announcing that she was a girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Oh, not a dude. It's not a dude'. He said to his fellow group members in awe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She said her name was Cythnia, Cynthia Rose. She started beatboxing to a song and she was very good at beatboxing, she went very fast. Fast enough to maybe get into the Bella's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Next out came a man and he started to sing, he wasn't that good so there was a smirk on Aubreys face because she hoped that all the trebles group would be like him so as it would be easy competition wins for the Bella's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aubrey then had a massive smile on her face when she seen a woman walking out in heel's. The woman was beautiful, she was tall and definitely bikini ready. Aubrey was praying that she sang as beautifully as she looked. If she did then it would be for definite that she would get into the bella's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Time passed and more acts came out. After every performance Chloe looked over to the side of the stage hoping that she would see a petite brunette that she called Mysterious Girl. Chloe was in no luck as the two young lads that came out at the start came out again and announced that that was all the acts. Chloe felt a tremble of discomfort that her Mysterious Girl hadn't shown up. That was until she took one more look over to the side of the stage and seen her Mysterious Girl, looking out nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Oh, wait. There's one more.' Chloe said and smiled over to the brunette at the side of the stage. She used her hand to invite her to stage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aubrey glanced over at the girl and back at Chloe, Chloe had a look like she was a dog just after getting adopted on her face, which is not that rare to see in Chloe aside from the past couple of days when she always had her brows crunched as if she was thinking, maybe Aubrey taught, maybe she is the reason why she was thinking so much. Aubrey realised that Chloe had a crush on the Brunette that was on the stage, it all made sense she taught. Aubrey was interrupted in her thaughts when the girl said that she didn't know that she had to prepare that song./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Oh, that's totes okay. Just sing whatever you want'. Chloe smiled at the girl and the brunette smiled back with appreciation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'WHAT'S YOUR NAME'. Chloe shouted without knowing. She just had to know the girls name before she never got it. She just then realised that she may have said that a bit too loud for everyone's comfort. She immediately turned red all over her face and scratched her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'We need everyone's name in case you get in'. Chloe tried to cover herself but Aubrey knew that Chloe had been thinking of this girl time before she met at the fair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Oh, um sorry, Im Beca'. The brunette said with a look on her face that she was confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'May I?'. Beca said as she reached for the cup on the girls table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe smiled and nodded while Aubrey just scrunched her eye browns and nodded slightly knowing that Chloe already probably span lang="EN-IE" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-IE;"figurasly/span shaked her head in approval to the brunettes request./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The auditorium went completely silent as the girl started to hit the cup with her hands and turn it upside down creating a beat with the cup. She then started singing and everyone was taken back with the beat and her singing. Chloe obviously was thinking that is was like a angel taking to her in heaven. It practically was to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Beca was done, she looked up at the girls ( mainly Chloe duhhh ) and smiled. Both girls smiled and thanked her for her audition and Aubrey could feel herself starting to like the girl only because of her voice of course./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Okay guys, that's all your getting today. Muahaha…. Well I hope you enjoyed, please review it until next time…./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"GoodBye Mysteriously's /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Evaa!/strong/p 


End file.
